This invention relates to a forming method for a cup bottom containing an object, particularly to one to bury an object such as a little insect, a plant, a flower, a grass, water, etc., in a large recess formed in the bottom and then fill transparent resin in the large recess. Then the lower surface of the bottom is scraped smooth and flat, letting the object seen clearly from outside of the cup, showing 3D visual appearance to the cup.
Conventional cups generally are made to have only a single color, monotonous to look at, or printed with colors or adhered with pictures or patterns to increase beautiful appearance to attract curiosity of would-be buyers. But those conventional cups only present a flat surface without 3D feeling. And the pictures or patterns printed or adhered may fade slowly or peel off owing to moisture.
The objective of the invention is to offer a forming method for a cup bottom containing an object for presenting 3D appearance to enhance the worth of the cup.
The feature of the invention is a large recess formed in a bottom of a cup, a transparent resin filled in the large recess and an object buried in the resin while the resin has not yet hardened, and the lower surface of the bottom scraped flat and smooth after the resin hardens.